


Light

by Miadotfi



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Fresh Air, New Beginning, Spring, Waking Up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-12
Updated: 2018-03-12
Packaged: 2019-03-30 13:14:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13952325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miadotfi/pseuds/Miadotfi
Summary: Spring Drabble Prompt: LightLouis wakes up on a sunny spring day.Unbetaed, I apologise for any mistakes. Big thanks to @fullonlarrie for creating this challenge!





	Light

Sunlight streaming through the crack between the curtains wakes Louis up. He stretches, gets up and walks over to the window. He opens it and takes a deep breath. The air is cold in his nose. He can smell spring. He takes more deep breaths and tilts his head towards the sun. He lets the sunbeams warm his face, feels the warmth on his cheeks. After a long, cold winter the sun is gaining its strength and warmth back. Spring is coming and it is bringing changes. A new beginning. Louis smiles, leaves the window open, and starts his day.

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on Tumblr as [miafi](http://miafi.tumblr.com) and you can reblog the fic post [here](http://miafi.tumblr.com/post/172067651815/spring-drabble-challenge-spring-drabbles-in-100)! Kudos and comments make me very happy <3


End file.
